


Home

by indiscreetlove



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day One, Fluff, I know I'm late but I want to make those entries for the sheith week!, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017: Dreamers, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlove/pseuds/indiscreetlove
Summary: Keith was alone for too much time, and too much time made things worse. He didn't had anyone to pull himself out of his thoughts, he didn't have anyone to make him company. It was him alone: making researches, praying for his loved ones to come back safely.He believed strongly they would be back soon, even if sometimes he was so full in fear and loneliness that he wouldn't even believe in it.That was the reason why he almost couldn't believe that Shiro actually returned.[ Sheith Unlimited Week - Day One: Dreamer ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I hope you like it! It's very small because I'm kinda of running so I can get the current days of the Sheith week!  
> I hope you like it though <3

Keith did not remember how much time passed since he was kicked out of the school for behaviour. 

Of course, it had a lot to do with his behaviour, but it would  _mostly_ have to do with the simple fact that Shiro was gone for God knows how much time and they didn't try to rescue him! Something must have happened and we can't risk the rest of the entire people to go after our comrades, they've said. But if they were really their comrades, they would have gone after them! That was why he was going to go after them.  

But to find them was a task that he would discover soon enough it was harder than he thought. And that eager to go after them turned into a sometimes impatient waiting. There were nights when he cried curled into a ball, diving into despair that Shiro was not alive. But it was just to feel the sun in his skin in the next morning that he would remember his words to never give up.

Although, that was more easy said than done. Keith was alone for too much time, and too much time made things worse. He didn't had anyone to pull himself out of his thoughts, he didn't have anyone to make him company. It was him alone: making researches, praying for his loved ones to come back safely. 

He believed strongly they would be back soon, even if sometimes he was so full in fear and loneliness that he wouldn't even believe in it.

That was the reason why he almost couldn't believe that Shiro  _actually_ returned.

First he felt happiness, oh, so much happiness that he could jump and fist the air with his excitement. But then, reality fell upon him. Shiro could be  _dead_ and they found his body somehow. Dread came upon him and without even thinking twice he jumped on his vehicle and drove to find him. Indeed, it was not how he expected he would find Shiro. He wouldn't expect to find three other persons who were also looking for him. It didn't matter, anyways. Shiro was there, alive,  _breathing._

When they finally got to their home and Shiro was standing firmly on the ground, Keith couldn't help the urge to go to him. And he did, his heart crying the tears he wouldn't dare to share, he wouldn't be weak in front of Shiro. Not now.

But when he turned to look at Keith, he couldn't help the waves of emotions that run through him.

Shiro looked at his eyes softly, warmly, like that was the best view he was seeing in his whole life. Of course, after being in space for so much time. But that was not just it! He looked and he saw what Keith really was, what he did really feel. He saw everything. Keith stopped in front of him, not knowing where to start talking. Gladly it was Shiro who begun:

"You grew up so much. You look so much stronger. I'm sorry for the time that I wasn't-"

And Keith didn't let him finish. He hugged him so strongly that if Shiro was a little weaker, he would have fainted. But the leader only hugged him softly, caressing his hair gently and slowly. While one was desperate, the other was firm, calm. Keith took in his scent, his muscles around him, his breathing tickling his neck. The soft caress of his finges. He took it all gladly. And all he could mutter with a broken voice was:  
  
"Am I dreaming? A-Are you really here?"  
  
Shiro chuckled and Keith froze. He looked at his face desperately, really hoping he wasn't seeing some kind of mirage.  
  
"I am here. Body and soul."  
  
Keith let a tear stream down his cheeks, followed by another. Shiro, who was all smiles, gently brushed one away with his thumb.  
  
"You took so long."  
  
"I know Keith, I'm sorry. I won't go away anymore."  
  
Keith hugged him once more and felt him kiss his head gently. His heart, warming and finally becoming calm, was beating happiness, his mind screaming Shiro's name over and over again.

"Welcome home."

"I'm finally home."

**Author's Note:**

> Have you liked? I sure hope so! Please let me know if you liked, or didn't! Please, leave me a comment! Till the next one <3


End file.
